oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Contest
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Stephen R *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' Marion C *'Quality Assurance:' Martin I *'Graphics:' Nick F Walkthrough *Ability to run past Level 44 Guard Dogs |items= *5 coins for the contest entry fee *5-10 Bait for fishing (quest obtained) *Garlic (available as a respawn on the table in the house you started Elemental Workshop I, in Seers' Village or from Draynor Village, in the upper floor of the house where you started Vampyre Slayer, inside the drawers or in a POH larder) *Red vine worms (which can be found in McGrubor's Wood)(quest obtained) *A fishing rod (Toolbelt will work or obtained from Grandpa Jack for 5 coins) *A spade (Toolbelt will work or available for 5 coins at any farming patch after transporting to Vinesweeper) }} The Dwarven Tunnel Talk to Austri or Vestri, dwarves that are stationed near caves to the east and west of White Wolf Mountain. A conversation ensues where you ask what is through their caves; they will refuse to tell you. Tell them that if you were their friends you would let you go down the stairs, and offer to become friends. To gain their friendship, they want you to win in a fishing contest in the town of Hemenster, so they can have the gold trophy. They give you a fishing pass for entrance. They mention that if you bring the trophy back to them, they will give you access to the tunnel shortcut underneath the mountain. Help from the Champion The quickest way to Hemenster is to take the Seers' Village Lodestone teleport and run Southwest. It is just between the Ranged and Fishing Guilds. Make your way there and go inside the northern-most house, where you must speak to Grandpa Jack. He tells you how he won the contest for four consecutive years. The good spot is the outflow pipe where the vampyre is. He also tells you to fish with red vine worms as bait, which can be found in McGrubor's Wood, and that you should get garlic (in Seers' Village north of the prayer altar) to get rid of the vampyre, who has claimed the fishing spot as his own. In order to get the vine worms, go to McGrubor's Wood, an enclosed forest located west of Seers' Village, and directly north of Grandpa Jack. The entrance gate lies on the southern side, but when trying to enter, the Forester will angrily send you away, claiming it is private territory. Fortunately, there is a loose railing in the northern part of the fence, on the eastern side of the alcove by the little hut. Go around the forest and squeeze through it. Once inside, level 44 Guard dogs attack you if you get close enough to them. You must locate the red vines, which are west of the Fairy ring (A-L-S) near the western fence. Use your spade on them and collect at least 3 red vine worms for the contest. Once you've taken the red vine worms, grab some garlic in Seers' village where it respawns on a table top in the small building with the range in it, south of the road and east of the Seers' Village Lodestone. Make sure you have the garlic on hand when you enter the competition. A stranger from Sanguinesti Exit McGrubor's Wood through the loose railing and go back to Hemenster. Once there show Morris your fishing pass. You need to pay a one-time entrance fee of 5 coins. Do so and you will be ready to go and enter the fishing contest. Note: If you fish before you put the garlic in the pipes, you will get raw sardines and lose the contest to the Stranger. Speak to the Sinister Stranger, who behaves suspiciously vampyre-like, about switching fishing spots, which he refuses. Therefore he must be lured away. As vampyres hate garlic, it can be used to get rid of him. Put the garlic into the wall pipes next to the vampyre. He will complain about a horrible smell and will agree to change places with him. The Fishing Contest Speak to Bonzo or attempt to fish at your spot to start the contest. While having the worms, keep fishing until you hook a fantastic giant carp, ending the competition. Hand the carp over to Bonzo. Because your fish is so unique and large, you are the winner of the Fishing Contest! You are congratulated and awarded the fishing trophy. To complete your task, make your way back to Austri or Vestri and give him your trophy. The dwarves will be happy and from now on allow you to use their underground passage. Congratulations, quest complete!! Reward *1 Quest Point *2,437 Fishing Experience *Access to the White Wolf Mountain shortcut *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Mellow (in the location of the contest) *Beyond (after quest in the tunnel beneath White Wolf Mountain) Required for completing Completion of Fishing Contest is required for the following: *Between a Rock... *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *Land of the Goblins *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Mountain dwarf Trivia *Once the quest is complete, if you try to use anything on the dwarf, he will reply, "Ach! I don't want that!" *Even though carrying the fishing trophy, when talking to the competitors, the dialogues are like you hadn't won. (You can still ask for tips and the young competitor answers something along lines of "You might beat me!") *You don't have to talk to the same Dwarf brother you started the Quest with, in order to complete the Quest. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I beat a vampire and surfer dude by catching the biggest fish at the fishing contest and won the trophy!" *There is no quest icon near Austri but there is one near Vestri. *After you have obtained the Fishing trophy, the trophy is still on the desk. *There is a way to get two fishing trophies. When you get the trophy and you are talking to the guy who gives it to you. Drop it and talk to him again. He will give you another. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And after I had won the fishing contest, the Dwarves let me go under the White Wolf Mountain." to which she replies, "Fishing? A strange test of worthiness to pass through an underground tunnel!" fi:Fishing Contest es:Fishing Contest nl:Fishing Contest pl:Fishing Contest Category:Fishing Contest Category:Catherby Category:Wikia Game Guides quests